


Jackpot

by Orithain, Rina9294



Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: Alternate Universe - Vegas, Episode Tag, Episode: s05e19 Vegas, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-23
Updated: 2015-12-23
Packaged: 2018-05-08 17:30:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 14,699
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5506580
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Orithain/pseuds/Orithain, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rina9294/pseuds/Rina9294
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>How things would go in the other universe if John survived.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Jackpot

**Author's Note:**

> Originally published in Ashton Press' zine _Undercurrents 2_ , May 2010.

The cheering was still going as Rodney McKay extricated himself from another exuberant hug to withdraw to a quieter corner of the room and pick up the phone. A quick, intense conversation with the switchboard operator was followed by the sound of ringing as his call was put through to the last number that had called in for him, John Sheppard’s cell phone.

“Come on, Detective,” Rodney murmured, his fingers tightening on the receiver he held, “pick up. I told you to keep back. You’re not a hero, remember?”

The call went to voicemail, and Rodney swore, hanging up and calling back again, with the same results. Troubled blue eyes looked around the room for a moment before he placed another call, sending a team racing out to the desert to check on Sheppard.

~*~

The desert sky burned a brilliant blue-white over him, reminding him of a time when he had lived to be up there, racing through the wispy clouds. That was long in the past though; reality was the harsh grit of sand and rock beneath him, the acrid stench of the burning trailer that warred with the coppery scent of his own blood. There was no pain though; maybe that was the side-effect of saving the world.

So this was dying... Not too bad, maybe he should have tried it a while ago. The sky darkened as his eyes closed, and he concentrated on the sound of the flames, the crackle slowly morphing into a rhythmic beat that he felt he should recognize though comprehension eluded him as the darkness closed in.

~*~

The rhythmic beeping of the various monitors filled the room, harmonizing with the soft tapping of the keys on a laptop computer. Gradually the sounds of typing slowed and then stopped, only to be replaced by snuffling breaths that deepened into the snores of an exhausted man.

Rodney slid down in the comfortable chair that he had browbeaten the base hospital staff into bringing into the room for him, sleep finally overtaking him as he slowly relaxed after the various crises that had filled recent days.

Just as he sank into sleep, the man on the bed groaned and shifted before letting out a startled gasp as he tried to sit up.

Rodney’s eyes shot open at the sound, and he sat up abruptly, his eyes immediately going to the man in the bed. “You need to lie still,” he exclaimed, leaning forward to press a hand to Sheppard’s shoulder. “You lost a lot of blood.”

“Who? McKay...” John collapsed back onto the bed and blinked several times before opening his eyes and focusing on Rodney. “Guess I made it after all.”

“No thanks to you,” Rodney snapped. “What did you not understand about ‘do not engage’?”

“Rather have that guy telling all his friends where we were?” John’s voice was rough, and his words ran into each other, clarity muddled by the drugs in his system.

“Yes, well, fine, that part was good, but we don’t ask people to do kamikaze missions,” Rodney retorted, the gentle hand on John’s shoulder in direct contrast to his abrupt words.

“Wasn’t much else to do, was there.” John relaxed back against the hospital bed and blinked a few times to focus on the room around him. “So where am I?”

Rodney smiled wryly. “Welcome to Area 51, Sheppard.”

“Don’cha mean welcome back?”

“Ah, but this time you’re not just passing through.”

“Plannin’ on puttin’ me under house arrest?” John slurred.

“Just signing you up. If you’re going to save the world, you might as well get paid for it, don’t you think?”

John drew in a deep breath, wincing and coughing, his whole body tightening at the pain. “Yeah,” he panted once he’d recovered, “good point. What’s your health insurance program like?”

“Best in the world,” Rodney assured him. “The SGC has some of the best doctors around too. Mostly because we need them,” he admitted after a moment’s thought.

“Like that little girl you had in the coroner’s office?” John asked, his eyebrows arching ironically.

“Jennifer Keller graduated at the top of her class when she was twenty,” Rodney informed him. “She’s the senior medical officer for the Atlantis expedition, and she’s saved my life more than once.”

“Hey, I’m not arguing, just sayin’ that she looks young enough to be your daughter.”

“I’m not that old!”

John frowned slightly, then chuckled, the skin around his eyes tightening as he winced again. “Didn’t say you were, no need to get defensive.”

“I’m not defensive! I’ll have you know that I’m quite a catch, and Jennifer and I dated for a while before we decided we didn’t suit.”

Hazel eyes slowly blinked, and John’s lips quirked in a tiny smile as he started to fade out again. “Her loss.”

Rodney beamed at him. “I knew you were smarter than that hair looks.”

“What’s with the hair cracks?” John mumbled, his eyes closing.

“It’s its own life form,” Rodney said, smiling crookedly.

“Least it isn’t trying to eat us all.”

“Considering you’d be the first to go, you should be grateful,” Rodney retorted, chuckling.

“Ya lost me on that one, McKay,” John muttered, though his eyes were still closed.

“If your hair was trying to eat anyone, you’re the closest person,” Rodney explained, drawing his hand back abruptly when he realized he was about to run it over the hair in question.

“Ahh.” John was silent for a moment before smiling slightly. “Nah, it needs me to stay mobile, I’d be safe.”

“Great, you and your hair have a symbiotic relationship. You’re still only getting one salary,” Rodney said, trying not to laugh. “Go back to sleep, Detective. The weirdness will still be here when you wake up.”

“Y’mean you’ll still be here? Good.” John slitted his eyes open and managed a grin before he fell back asleep.

Rodney smiled as he watched him. “Welcome home... Colonel.”

~*~

“Jennifer tells me you’re well enough to travel now,” Rodney announced by way of greeting as he entered the infirmary.

“Which I’ve been telling her for two days,” John countered wryly.

“You’ll find that doctors don’t listen to their patients. Get used to it. But I’m here to spring you. I even got someone to go to your apartment and get you something unperforated to wear.”

“Thanks. So, where’m I going?” John asked.

“Cheyenne Mountain, Colorado, to the SGC. And then, if you’re interested, I have a space on my gate team... in Atlantis.”

“Atlantis.” John drawled the word out as he said it. “Where those Wraith are from?”

“Well, the same galaxy but we don’t actually let them into the city. And I can tell you that the city will love you. You have the strongest natural incidence of the ATA gene ever seen.”

“Which means?”

Rodney grinned and pulled what looked like a quartz paperweight from his pocket. He held it up so John could see it, then tossed it to him. John caught it easily but then almost dropped it when it burst into a brilliant array of lights.

“What the hell is that?”

“We haven’t been able to find any function to it. As far as we can tell, it’s just a toy, maybe the Ancient version of a stress ball.”

“Ancient version?” John asked as he lifted the crystalline structure and stared at it, realizing that the colors did seem to relax him.

“The Ancients were a humanoid race that lived several million years ago and vanished from the galaxies a little less than ten thousand years ago.” Rodney chose not to get into ascension yet. “Some of them at least clearly interbred with our version of humanity since some people, Gen. O’Neill and yourself most notably, have a gene that allows you operate their technology.”

“So you’re telling me that my great, great whatever was an alien?” John asked as he stood, starting to strip off his clothes to change into the ones Rodney had brought him.

“Yes, someone...” Rodney trailed off, his eyes fixed on the lean body now revealed to him.

“So, you going to let me pack anything up, or is it straight to Colorado?” John asked, turning to look in Rodney’s direction when he received no answer. “Yo, McKay, something wrong?”

“Oh hell no,” Rodney murmured before realizing what he was saying and blushing brightly. John glanced at him, his eyebrow quirking upward as he continued to dress, moving slowly as his partially healed injuries pulled.

“Not military here,” Rodney said defensively, and John frowned.

“So?”

“So, I notice when someone as hot as you strips in front of me!”

John was silent for a moment before he chuckled. “Well, if it would make you feel better, you could strip as well.”

Rodney’s eyebrows rose. “If that happens, we won’t be leaving for a while.”

John glanced at Rodney at that, then at the ‘stress ball’ then at Rodney again before picking up the small device and tossing it to the other man. “Here, sounds like you need it.”

“Why are the hot ones always straight?” Rodney sighed as he tucked the Ancient object back into his pocket.

“Straight? Read my jacket again, McKay,” John snorted.

“Oh right, the medic,” Rodney remembered. “So it’s just scientists you’re not interested in?”

“How about the fact that I’ve been probed enough here?” John said laconically as he buttoned up his shirt.

Rodney snorted out a laugh. “I’m happy to bottom.”

“Glad to hear it, still not happening here or your little doctor might have a fit.”

“I’ll have to proposition you again someplace else,” Rodney said, entertained by the whole conversation.

John nodded at that, looking amused. “You just do that.”

Rodney smiled slowly. “Well, that sounds promising. For the record, and just so we’re clear, going to Atlantis is not contingent upon sleeping with me.”

“If I thought it was, there’s no way I’d agree to go,” John said mildly.

“Good. So let’s get going. You have a lot to catch up on.”

“So it seems.” John slid his feet into his shoes and nodded. “So? Ready to go?”

“Always.” Rodney eyed him. “Col. Sumner isn’t going to be happy about you, I should warn you, but scientists are entirely under my jurisdiction. Good thing you’re smarter than you like to pretend.”

“I don’t do well with authority figures,” John cautioned.

“You’re stuck with me.”

“You saying you’re an authority figure?”

“I’m your boss. Or at least technically I will be, once you sign on.” Rodney had to admit, if only to himself, that no one, himself included, had a chance in hell of commanding Sheppard against his inclination.

“Uh huh.” John nodded, looking amused. “And what am I supposed to be doing while under you?”

Rodney snickered. “In which context?”

“Aren’t we talking work?”

“Well, if you can’t multi-task...” Rodney grinned. “We need mathematicians who can keep up with the scientists... at least with most of us.”

“And you think I can? I’m a cop—was a cop anyway.”

“I’ve read your thesis... You know, the one you never bothered to present.”

John’s lips twisted at that, and he shrugged. “No point in it, was there? I had what I wanted.”

“And now? Do you have the life what you want now?”

“You know the answer to that,” John said, his expression flattening.

“So change it. Join the SGC; get your doctorate; help us save the universe.”

“So I have to go back to school before I can do anything?”

“No, of course not. But you’re going to want to get a degree to shut up some of the other scientists.”

“You think I can’t shut them up myself? I thought you all had a hero-worship thing going for that other version of me?”

“Hello, have you met me? I don’t do hero worship. And to be perfectly frank, Detective, that Sheppard was a lot more sure of himself than you are. He was still in the Air Force, the senior military officer of the Atlantis expedition, and... well, from what he said, he and that universe’s McKay were proof that the sum of the whole is greater than the parts.”

“Sorry to be an inferior model but they didn’t want me, and I didn’t want them,” John commented heading for the door.

“I never said you were inferior. There are a lot of little differences in our universe,” Rodney corrected. “That Sheppard _had_ been married—and divorced—and he did the same thing you did, but he was given the option to stay in, at McMurdo, which you weren’t.”

“McMurdo? Hell, he must have frozen his ass off.”

“Apparently he liked it.” Rodney shrugged. “No accounting for taste.”

“For the most part,” John nodded. “Now are we going to stand here all day, or are we going to get going?”

“Anxious to get out of here?” Rodney asked with a wry smile. “After you, Detective?” He gestured toward the door.

John looked back over his shoulder at Rodney and snorted as he started for the door. “Just so you know, McKay, you can look, but don’t grope—not until I know you better anyway.”

“Be sure to tell me when I can grope,” Rodney told him with a chuckle. “I’d hate to miss an opportunity.”

“When it’s time for a performance review.”

“You really are nuts, aren’t you?” Rodney laughed.

“Who else would go after a Goth life-sucking alien in a trailer on his own?”

“Good point. But please try to skip the suicidal runs in future. You might be interesting to keep around.”

John shrugged at that. “What other way was there?”

“Survival is always preferable.”

John looked over his shoulder at that, his expression serious. “Exactly.”

“Good, remember that. I prefer not to attend the funerals of friends.”

“Been there, done that, feel the same.”

“Good attitude,” Rodney praised. “Oh, by the way, you’re going to need to sign a confidentiality agreement.”

“Over and above the one I signed already?” John asked, looking back again. “And will you get up here?”

“Just covering all the bases. And I’m right here. Do you want me in your hip pocket?”

“Nah, not much good there; I can think of other places that would be more fun.”

“I can see life’s going to be a lot more interesting with you around.”

“Better me than Emily Post, eh?”

“I’ve never had the slightest desire to meet Emily Post,” Rodney told him.

“Then why do you keep him around?”

Rodney stared at him. “Did you suffer brain damage?”

“Just a punctured lung and blood loss from what I understood, why?” John asked pleasantly.

“Where the hell did you get the idea that I hired Emily Post?”

“I didn’t say you hired him; I said you had him here. You know, that crazy Wraith who quoted bad poetry at me?”

“I don’t consider the enemy to be an employee,” Rodney replied, shaking his head.

“Again, didn’t say you hired him.”

“You’re going to be difficult, aren’t you?” Rodney laughed.

“Who me? I’m easy; you’re the one who looks to be hard.”

“You have no idea,” Rodney muttered, and John looked over at him, his gaze dipping down to Rodney’s groin before moving up to his face again.

“Really?”

Rodney glared. “What, you don’t own a mirror?”

“Sure, do you?”

Rodney sighed. “Look, okay, I admit it. You’re hot, I liked the other version of you that I met, I liked hearing how he and his McKay got along, and I like what I’ve seen of you so far. Are you going to make something of it?”

“I meant you aren’t so bad yourself, so no, no problem here.”

“Oh.” Rodney paused, blinked, and then started to smile, realizing that John hadn’t just been joking in their earlier flirtation. “Well, good.”

“So... got a car or are we walking back to my place?”

“The car I rented is in the parking lot.” Rodney eyed him. “I suppose you want to drive.”

John shrugged at that. “Might be faster than me giving you directions.”

“I’m shocked.” Rodney reached into his pocket and pulled out his keys to toss them to John.

“Shocked? Why is that?” John asked as they exited the building, the bright sun causing him to blink rapidly.

“It’s called sarcasm, soon-to-be-Dr. Sheppard.” Rodney led the way to a red Mustang sitting at one side of the parking lot and waited for Sheppard to unlock the doors.

John eyed the car, his mouth tightening slightly. “So, I never asked what happened to my car.”

“It didn’t survive your encounter with the Wraith quite as well as you did.”

“In other words it’s a pile of scrap somewhere,” John sighed.

“Pretty much, sorry. But the rental company said this one’s comparable.”

John eyed the car for a long moment before nodding. “Not too far off,” he said as he opened the driver’s door and slid inside, reaching over to unlock the passenger door as well.

“Thanks,” Rodney said as he got in, fastening the seat belt securely around him. “You _are_ coming back with me, right?”

“Where? To Atlantis?” John asked as he headed out of the lot.

“Of course, eventually. Though I meant to the SGC first. Today.”

“Today?”

“That’s just to the SGC. We won’t be going back to Atlantis till next week.” Rodney watched John anxiously.

“We’re driving to Colorado today?”

“We have this thing called a plane. I think you might be familiar with them.”

“Just slightly,” John said dryly. “When’s the flight?”

“It’s a military flight; it leaves when we do.”

“Should I trust the pilot?”

Rodney eyed him wryly. “Are you going to insist on flying the plane?”

“Not this time, ask me again once the pain-killers are out of my system.”

“Have I told you about Atlantis’ gateships yet?”

“I don’t do boats, McKay.”

“Gateships are Ancient craft that go through stargates, fly... Oh, and did I mention that they go into space too?”

John cut a look in Rodney’s direction, his eyes narrowing as his gaze sharpened. “Giving me the hard sell, aren’t you?”

“Just sweetening the deal,” Rodney replied cheerfully. “Is it working?”

“With that name, I’m not so sure.”

“What? They’re ships that go through gates, so gateships.” Rodney frowned.

“That’s the point, no imagination at all,” John mused, opening the car up as he turned onto the interstate. “Once I see them, we’ll see what I come up with.”

“You are not calling them puddlejum—Um, never mind.”

“Never mind?” John shot a glance in his direction again. “You saying there’s another name for them?”

“Not in this universe!”

“Which means there is—and you know it.”

“You are a very annoying man!”

John chuckled at that. “And yet you want to whisk me away to another galaxy; what does that say about you?”

“Apparently I’m a masochist!”

“Huh, really?” John chuckled. “That’s a lot of information for a first date, McKay.”

Rodney sputtered impotently for a moment before managing to say, “Dream on, Sheppard!”

“Damn, you’re easy to get going.”

“Ass,” Rodney grumbled, but he couldn’t hide his amusement.

“Been called worse by people who meant it.”

“Yes, well, I’ve called other people a lot worse and meant it.”

“Including that guy you were going at back at the base?” John asked, glancing over at Rodney again then back at the road.

“What? Oh, Radek. No, Radek’s my second and almost able to keep up with me sometimes, but don’t tell him I said that, or I’ll deny it.” Rodney smiled quickly. “Minions work better when intimidated.”

“Hate to tell you, but you don’t intimidate me,” John chuckled.

“I noticed. I also doubt you’d ever fit the category of minion.”

“Not on your life, ask my former COs.”

“Don’t need to. I’ve seen your file, remember? But you know what? That’s the kind of person we need in Atlantis. Regardless of what Sumner thinks.”

“Sumner?”

“I mentioned him earlier, remember? He’s the military CO. Fortunately, it’s a civilian mission, run by Elizabeth Weir, so he doesn’t get his own way all the time. Most of my scientists hate him.”

“Why? He have a stick up his ass?” John asked taking the exit nearest his apartment and slowing only marginally as he took the surface roads.

“He’s a Marine colonel. Need I say more?”

“Sounds like he and I are going to get along wonderfully,” John snorted. “Could be fun.”

“At least you don’t report to him. See, I’m better than a Marine.” Rodney grinned at him, and John laughed out loud.

“That doesn’t take much.”

“I’ll grow on you.”

“So you’re masochistic mold?” John asked, snickering as he eased the car into the parking lot of his complex.

“You are so not getting a raise next year.”

“Threats already? Feeling the love, McKay.”

“I’m pretty sure I already offered that.”

“But if I put out, I should get a raise,” John countered as he pulled up outside of his building and got out of the car.

“In that case, I would be the raise.”

“Nah, that’s a perk.”

Rodney laughed as he followed John up to his apartment. “So what more would you want?”

John’s smile twisted at that question as he stopped outside the door. “Shit, no keys.”

“That could be a problem,” Rodney agreed. “Is there a super around here who could let you in?”

John looked at the door and shrugged laconically. “Not really anything I need in there, I suppose.”

Rodney stared at him. “You’re just going to walk away from everything you own?”

“Why not?” John asked as he turned back to look at Rodney. “It’s a new start, might as well make it a clean one.”

“You don’t have a single thing that you want to keep? I’ve heard of traveling light, but you’re bringing it to new levels.” Rodney shrugged. “We could get someone over here to open the door if you want to get in,” he offered.

“You have uniforms there?”

“Yes, of course.” Rodney shrugged. “Well, if you don’t need to pack—or don’t want to be alone with me someplace private—do you want to go get something to eat?”

“Why the hell wouldn’t I want to be somewhere private with you?”

“Kidding, Sheppard. John. Look, I... Oh hell!” Rodney grabbed John’s arms and kissed him, John holding still in surprise for a split second before dragging a hand up behind Rodney’s neck, holding him into the kiss.

“I’m liking these perks,” he drawled once they broke apart.

“Good. This is something I’d like to explore.”

John winced as he straightened up and nodded. “Fresh starts usually mean lots of that.”

“Good. And maybe we’ll hold any further exploration until you’re fully recovered.”

“Probably a good idea,” John chuckled. “So? Back to area 51?”

“Unless you want to get something to eat first? Otherwise we can head back.”

“Doesn’t matter to me, if you’re hungry, we can get food.”

Rodney eyed him. “Well, I am hungry, and if you aren’t, you should be. Am I going to have to make sure you eat properly too?”

“I don’t need a mother, McKay,” John snorted. “You want to eat, we can eat.”

“And I’m very glad that you don’t see me as a mother,” Rodney replied, heading back to the car. “That would be disturbing on far too many levels.”

“Especially the one where you’re wearing a dress,” John commented wryly as he climbed back into the car.

Rodney snickered. “I don’t really have the legs for it.”

John’s gaze flicked over Rodney’s legs, and he shrugged laconically. “Don’t know that for a fact, haven’t seen them myself.”

Rodney gawked at him. “You want to see me in a dress?”

John’s lips quirked up in a grin. “Might be interesting.”

“You are so weird!”

“So says the man who keeps a poetry-spouting vampire catfish dude in his basement.”

“I’m hardly responsible for the Wraith!” Rodney protested indignantly.

“Didn’t say you were, but you do have one as a pet.”

“What? It’s not... You’re insane!” Rodney sputtered.

John chuckled at that and winced as he shifted in the seat. “I’m beginning to think that might not be a bad thing.”

“Huh. Well, it certainly works for SG1,” Rodney muttered, “so you might be right.”

“Who?” John asked blankly.

“Sorry, the flagship team at Stargate Command here on Earth. They’re all a little nuts.”

John eyed him curiously at that. “Flagship team? So they were on Atlantis too?”

“No, they’re Earth-based, though they’ve visited Atlantis. _My_ team is Atlantis’ main team,” Rodney added proudly, making John chuckle wryly.

“Why does that not surprise me?”

“Because I’m the smartest person in two galaxies, so how could my team not be the best?” Rodney grinned at him.

“Dunno, you tell me,” John shot back.

“It couldn’t be. But, you know, there’s room for another member on it,” Rodney said again.

“Along with you and your ego?” There was laughter in John’s voice as he spoke.

“Ha ha.” Rodney rolled his eyes. “Along with Teyla. And we might be able to convince Ronon to come back to Atlantis and join us with you around. Apparently it’s usually Sheppard who pulls the thorn from the lion’s paw in most realities.”

“You telling me you have a lion on your team?”

“Well, he’s not technically on my team since he won’t stay in Atlantis, but he often joins us on our missions. And he’s more like Conan than a lion.”

“He wears a loincloth?”

“Leather, dreads, and a lot of knives.”

John’s eyebrows rose in speculation, then he chuckled. “Sounds like my kind of guy.”

“Why am I not surprised?” Rodney shook his head laughingly. “But you have to come to Atlantis if you want to meet him.”

“You just keep piling on the enticements, and in case you didn’t notice, I just walked away from everything I own; I’d say I was in.”

“Just making sure.” Rodney eyed him. “I’d hate to miss out on more kissing and stuff.”

John nodded at that, glancing over at Rodney as he drove. “Yeah, I’m interested in what my signing bonus will be.”

Rodney gestured expansively. “Name it.”

“How about we wait on that until I’m recovered a little more.”

“No problem. You can let it build interest,” Rodney assured him.

“Is that at prime? Gotta know how to calculate this.”

Rodney looked him up and down. “Oh, definitely prime.”

John chuckled at that and nodded. “Right back at you.”

Rodney smiled almost shyly and reached over to rest a hand on John’s leg, John glancing downward before letting his hand drop from the steering wheel to cover Rodney’s.

~*~

“So, ready for this?” Rodney asked, watching John nervously as if the ex-detective would change his mind and bolt now that it was time to board the plane to Colorado.

“Jeeze, Rodney, I’m not going to bolt,” John sighed, shaking his head in exasperation. “I’m in; I gave you my word; I’m not breaking it.”

“Sorry, sorry,” Rodney said hastily. “It’s just that most people do,” he added in a nearly inaudible murmur.

“Do what? Run in terror from the sight of your stargate? Trust me, after your poetry-spouting Wraith, I don’t think anything can scare me.”

Rodney had to laugh. “I’ll remind you of that when we’re in Atlantis.”

“I’m sure you will,” John grinned.

“Hourly,” Radek Zelenka informed him while pushing past, having grown tired of waiting for the two men to move.

“Septic system maintenance!” Rodney growled at his fellow scientist.

“You plan on using that threat on me too?” John asked, watching in amusement as Radek’s shoulders shook with laughter as he boarded the plane.

“You, I’ll make sleep on the sofa! And I don’t have one.”

“Making me sleep on the sofa before I’ve even gotten in your bed, McKay?” John asked, his eyebrows arched in amusement.

“The bed’s prescription,” Jennifer laughed as she passed them by as well.

Ignoring her, Rodney gave John a crooked smile. “I guarantee you’d rather be in my bed, John.”

“Never said I wouldn’t.” John’s hazel eyes sparkled with amusement as they entered the plane and took their seats. He glanced toward the cockpit as they got settled, sighing before shrugging to himself.

Catching the expression, Rodney frowned slightly for a moment. “You’ve kept up your qualifications, right?”

“Not for something like this,” John admitted with a sigh. “Choppers and smaller aircraft though, yeah.”

“Good. I never quite trust pilots I don’t know. Next time we’ll make sure to get a smaller plane, and you can fly.”

“More perks, eh?”

“That’s me; I’m all about the perks.” Rodney ignored the snort coming from Radek. “Besides I prefer not to wonder if I’m going to live to reach my destination.”

“Trust me that much, do you?” John asked, sounding amused.

Rodney shrugged. “You’re the kind of crazy person who gets himself half-killed to save other people. I think my life is safe in your hands.”

“Obviously that’s not all you think is safe in his hands,” Radek snorted, blatantly listening to their conversation.

“You’re working with Kavanaugh when we get back!” Rodney growled.

“Your threats don’t scare me, Rodney.”

“They should!” Rodney turned his back on his fellow scientist, choosing to concentrate on John. “Not everyone in the expedition is insane,” he told the former detective, hoping he sounded more certain to other ears than to himself.

“You sure about that?” John asked, sounding amused.

“Well, no,” Rodney had to admit with a wry smile. “But I try to convince myself of it.”

“I dunno, an insane asylum seems kinda familiar. I think I like the idea.”

“In this case, I’m pretty sure the inmates are running it.”

“If we weren’t already crazy, we’d all go insane,” John half-spoke, half-sang.

“That is sadly true,” Rodney admitted wryly. “It also makes us even quicker to grab the good things that we find.” The expression in the blue eyes focused on John made it very clear which good things in particular Rodney was thinking of.

“I suppose I should be glad for that,” John murmured, returning Rodney’s gaze steadily before reaching out and brushing his thumb over the other man’s lower lip.

Staring into John’s hazel eyes, Rodney shivered and opened his mouth slightly, allowing the tip of John’s thumb to slip inside where Rodney could suck on it, drawing a barely heard groan from the other man’s throat.

“Wait until you can get a room, you two,” Jennifer snickered from behind them.

Rodney barely heard her, all of his attention focused on John.

“People are really nosy here.”

“You learn to ignore them.” Rodney nipped at John’s thumb, earning him an indrawn breath.

“Sounds like the military.”

“Fewer orders,” Rodney pointed out, releasing John’s digit so he could lean over and kiss him.

There was a snort from the seats in front of them, and John chuckled. “I think I’m going to like it here,” he murmured.

“And I think I’m going to like it even more in future,” Rodney replied with a sensual smile.

“Keep him a better mood, and we’ll _all_ like it,” Radek commented, causing the others sitting around them to snicker and John to grin cockily.

“I think I can do that.”

“I should probably be concerned that my entire staff is trying to pimp me out,” Rodney observed dryly. “Or is it you they’re pimping?”

“The second, I think,” John commented. “But I’m not above a little pimpage if it works.”

“How do you feel about exclusive contracts?”

“Just so you know, I may be easy, but I’m not cheap,” John grinned.

“The best ones never are. And aside from your crazy hair, I think you might be worth the effort.”

“Crazy hair? What are you talking about?”

“I think you might have to declare it as a pet,” Rodney replied dryly.

“Oh, that’s really funny, McKay. My hair is not a life form, mutant or otherwise.”

“I think I would like confirmation from zoology department,” Zelenka put in with a snicker. “Possibly botany too.”

Rodney just chuckled, and John reached over the seat back to smack Radek on the back of the head. “You can give me no perks.”

Rubbing his head, the Czech gave John a truly evil smile. “If I am incapacitated, Rodney will have to spend more time in the lab doing both of our work.”

“That didn’t do a thing to you and you know it,” John chuckled.

“My brain is extremely valuable!”

“Not as valuable as mine, so if I push you off this plane, I’m sure I’ll get away with it!” Rodney growled.

“Should I be disturbed that I’m finding you threatening someone sort of hot?” John mused.

Rodney beamed at him. “I have to do it fairly frequently, so that actually bodes well for our future.”

“Do not egg him on!” Radek groaned, making John laugh.

“How do you feel about actual homicide?” Rodney wanted to know.

“It’d give you more work to do,” John pointed out.

“Hmm, good point. Radek, you get to live.”

“I’m so relieved.”

“I can see everyone cowers in terror of you,” John observed.

“The rest of the minions do, but unfortunately, Radek knows he’s not completely useless,” Rodney informed him. “It makes him harder to properly cow.”

“Hard to cow at all,” Radek snorted, and John laughed.

“I think un-cowable is more interesting anyway.”

“Hey! You’re supposed to be keeping your interest for me,” Rodney protested.

“Yeah, but I have to work with him too,” John pointed out.

“No perks,” Rodney reminded him.

“Valid point.”

“Of course it is; it’s mine.” Rodney ignored Radek’s snort in favor of grinning at John.

“Perks or no, I’m not agreeing with you one hundred percent of the time,” John warned him.

“I would hope not; that would be boring.”

“Well, don’t wantcha to get bored.”

“No one’s ever bored around me, John,” Rodney replied loftily, the symphony of grunts, snorts and snickers from the other seats signifying unanimous agreement with that statement, if perhaps not quite in the spirit in which Rodney intended it.

“So you can... entertain yourself?” John chuckled.

Rodney gave him a narrow-eyed look. “The question might be, can you?”

“Why?” John asked innocently, “You wanna watch?”

Rodney’s pupils dilated until the blue was the merest ring around them, and he swallowed hard, briefly catching his lower lip between his teeth.

“Mmm, nice look, I take it that’s a yes.”

“I think I’ve died and gone to heaven... and I don’t even believe in heaven!”

“First time I’ve ever been associated with that word,” John grinned.

Rodney snorted. “Now why do I have trouble believing that? At least on a personal level. I can well believe that your COs had a very different way of describing you.”

“The words aren’t repeatable in public,” John assured him, “at least the ones spoken by any of my bosses, COs or not.”

“Their loss is our gain. Especially mine.”

“I will throw water on you,” Radek threatened.

“I didn’t realize your staff was that kinky,” John mused.

“Neither did I and I find their interest in my sex life very disturbing,” Rodney replied, casting a dark look at Radek, who just laughed at him.

~*~

“So, going to give me the fifty-cent tour?” John asked once they were deep beneath the ground at Cheyenne Mountain.

“For you, I’ll spring for the dollar tour,” Rodney said, guiding John down a hall. “And we’ll start with the gateroom. If I timed this right, there should be a team coming back any minute so you can see the gate activated.”

“Really? Cool,” John grinned as they headed down one featureless corridor after another and finally into a large, open room with a tall ring at one end. “Guess that’s the gate, huh?”

“Uh huh. And yes, we’re aware that it looks like a giant metal hula hoop,” Rodney added in the long-suffering tone of one who has heard the same comment countless times. Before he could say anything, a klaxon rang, and he grinned.

“And there it is, offworld activation.” He nodded toward the stargate, drawing John’s attention back to it just as it activated.

“Actually I was thinking of those things Xena used...” John’s voice died away as the wormhole whooshed into existence, rushing into the space before falling back in on itself, leaving what looked like a pool of blue ripples across the expanse.

“Incredible, isn’t it?” Rodney commented softly, watching John’s face rather than the gate.

John nodded wordlessly, watching as a team of four Marines came out of the gate, appearing through the event horizon as if their stride had only been one step, not across the vastness of space.

“When we take that step tomorrow, it won’t just be to another planet but to a whole other galaxy, to a city that’s also a space ship that was built by another race ten million years ago. And it’s going to love you.”

“Am I going to have to worry about it going all _Demon Seed_ on me in its love for me?”

“Don’t worry; I’ll protect your virtue. I’m not good at sharing.”

“Hrmm, I’m not sure which I find hotter, the fact that you recognize the movie name or the fact that you’re possessive...”

“That you think either of those things is hot is incredibly hot to me,” Rodney told him, his voice growing a little throatier than usual.

“You think that’s a problem for me?” John glanced over at him, his brows arched inquiringly.

“I really hope not. I’d hate to think you were a tease.” Rodney moved a little closer, almost touching John.

John twisted, accomplishing the maneuver without wincing, and smiled lazily. “Rodney, I’ve never been accused of being a tease.”

Another step by Rodney had their shoulders brushing. “I never thought you were.”

“Glad to hear it, but I’d say this was something of a public place to be proving it.”

“What?! I wasn’t-“ Rodney squawked, gesticulating wildly.

“Weren’t what?” John asked innocently.

The bright blue eyes narrowed, focusing on John with laser-like intensity. “Bastard!”

“My parents were married; I saw the certificate and everything,” John assured him.

Rodney sputtered wordlessly for a minute before he snapped his mouth shut. “Then clearly it’s purely a matter of nature in your case,” he finally got out, the outrage leavened with a healthy dose of amusement.

“Hey, I’m injured; I need lots of nurturing,” John protested, trying not to laugh.

“I think you’ve been over-fertilized!”

John chuckled again. “You’re cute when you’re frustrated.”

Rodney growled wordlessly. “That’s convenient,” he said once he could speak again, “since I think I’m going to be in that state a lot with you around!”

“Sounds like you’ll always have a lot of fun then.”

Rodney couldn’t help it; he started to laugh. “You’re going to make me work for every win, aren’t you?”

“It’ll keep you on your toes,” John promised.

“I’m looking forward to it.”

“Being on your toes? Didn’t know you were into ballet, McKay,” John snickered.

Rodney tried to glare, but he was snickering too much. “Should I pick you up and dance around the room?”

“Nah, the psych evaluations would take too long.”

Rodney burst into laughter. “Oh, I can just imagine Kate’s face!”

“Kate?”

“The expedition psychologist, Dr. Kate Heightmeyer, if psychology can be considered a real degree.”

“I’m guessing that you don’t consider it such—not that I’ve ever had any use for them either.”

“And here I thought that you were the sort of guy who wants to sit around talking about his feelings all the time.”

“Only when I knit booties,” John shot back.

“Aren’t we supposed to be married before we have kids that need booties?”

“Aren’t we supposed to have had sex before we have kids that need booties?” John shot back with a grin.

“I thought you didn’t want to do that in the gateroom?” Rodney said with a smirk.

“Only because these hard surfaces might tear my stitches, and I really don’t want Keller poking at us in the middle of things.”

Rodney howled with laughter. Once he could speak again, albeit around continuing chuckles, he asked, “In that case, could I interest you in making my quarters the next stop on our tour?”

“Why, Dr. McKay,” John replied, batting his eyelashes theatrically, “I thought you’d never ask.”

“You’re such a ham. But then, that’s always been one of my favorite meals.” Rodney started herding John toward the exit.

“So should I be hoping that you’re a turkey?” John asked, slowing his steps just enough that Rodney bumped into him, rubbing their bodies together.

“If you weren’t so hot, I’d really, really hate you,” Rodney muttered, giving John’s ass a quick grope.

“Doesn’t feel like that from where I’m standing.”

“That goes with the really hot part,” Rodney sighed. “So let’s get back to my quarters and explore that theme.”

“Hrmm, exploring, I like that idea,” John mused, letting Rodney herd him through the corridors to the room he’d appropriated as his while there.

“Genius, remember?” Rodney reminded him, ignoring the stares, smirks and occasional outright laughter from people they passed in the halls.

“I don’t think that’s something you ever let anyone forget.”

Rodney smiled crookedly. “I’m trying to save them from themselves.”

“How about you save me from this enforced celibacy I’ve been living under since I got shot, instead?” John suggested.

“That sounds like a really good plan. I can deal with the minions any time, but your situation sounds dire.”

“Life-threatening, even, you going to save me, Dr. McKay?”

“It’s my duty,” Rodney replied virtuously. “I can’t have you dying in the middle of the SGC; it wouldn’t look good.”

“Saint Rodney McKay, my hero.”

“And don’t you forget it. I prefer marble for my temples and effigies.”

“Hrmm, I would have thought titanium.”

“I prefer to keep that for the sex toys.”

“Hrmm, kinky, but doable,” John grinned, “especially if you add ice into the mix.”

Rodney swallowed hard, a faint tremor running through him. “That could probably be arranged,” he got out in a hoarse tone after a moment.

John’s grin grew devilish and he caught Rodney by his belt loop, pulling him forward into a kiss. “So walk faster, McKay.”

“It’s kind of difficult when I’m this hard!” Rodney hissed at him.

“Same condition plus recent gunshot wound and I’m managing it.”

Rodney reached down between them and curved his palm over John’s erection. “Mmm, very nice. Okay, walking again,” he announced, stepping away abruptly.

“Liking that idea—and the size of your hand,” John murmured.

“We fit well together,” Rodney agreed.

“I’m looking forward to seeing how well.”

“Me too. And this is one of those times that I hate how big this damned mountain is,” Rodney grumbled as they continued down the hallway.

John nodded at that, not even trying to figure out which way they were going. “Not going to argue that one bit—when we collapse, I want it to be from pleasure!”

“Not much farther,” Rodney said encouragingly. “And then we can lock the door and not come out for hours.”

“You had better have supplies to back up that promise.”

“Nothing titanium, but I have what we need.”

“Just as well, I’d probably better take it easy so I don’t pull any stitches.”

“Good point. We’ll save the acrobatic stuff for after you’re fully healed.”

“Works by me,” John said cheerfully. “Though I’m beginning to think that a broom closet sounds good.”

Rodney laughed. “It’s just ahead and around the corner. Hang on, we’re almost there.”

John shot him a look before reaching out and groping Rodney’s ass. “Hanging on as ordered.”

“I like this new habit of yours of obeying orders. Keep it up.” Finally reaching his room, Rodney pushed the door open with a sigh of relief and all but yanked John in after him.

“We’ll see-“ John began before the words were lost in the press of Rodney’s lips against his own. He groaned deep in his throat and pulled Rodney against him, hissing as the move pulled at his stitches but not caring.

Rodney groaned with pleasure, rocking into John. He ran his hands down John’s back until he could tug the shirt free and slip his hands under it to explore the warm, bare skin below.

“Fuck yeah,” John gasped, arching into Rodney’s touch and shifting so both of his hands groped and kneaded the other man’s ass.

Rodney grabbed a handful of John’s hair, holding his head still so Rodney could kiss him hungrily, claiming John’s mouth. Their tongues slid together, and they swallowed each others’ groans as John let his hands roam, dragging at Rodney’s jacket and pushing it open to attack the shirt beneath it.

“Yes, touch me,” Rodney panted, his back arching. “Want to feel you.”

John leaned in and nipped at the plump lower lip, then pulled at Rodney’s jacket, getting it off his shoulders and hearing it drop to the floor as he yanked at the shirt beneath it, hearing fabric tear as he did so. Rodney shuddered with increased arousal at John’s actions, and his fingers dug into John’s ass before his hands moved, wrenching at John’s belt.

They managed to get their clothes off without losing their balance and stumbled toward the bed, hands exploring now bare flesh. Rodney nuzzled John’s throat, groaning softly at the salty taste of him, and once they were close enough, he toppled John onto the mattress, pausing for a moment to admire the sight of him sprawled atop his bed. “Fucking gorgeous.”

John reached down and stroked his own cock, hazel eyes going half-lidded as he watched Rodney watching him, tracking the flush of arousal that reddened his pale skin. “So get down here, and we can be fucking gorgeous together.”

Rodney made a sound that might have been meant to be a word, but all that came out was pure lust. Before John could blink again, Rodney was kneeling over him, that wide, mobile mouth moving along his body as Rodney feasted on him.

“Jesus, Rodney!” The words were gasped out as John’s back arched off the bed and his fingers tangled as much as possible in Rodney’s short hair.

“All mine,” Rodney rasped, his expression incredibly smug as he raised his head to meet John’s eyes.

“Ditto,” John growled, grabbing Rodney and flipping them over so that he was looking down at the other man before diving in to lick and suck at his nipples, making Rodney gasp and squirm.

“God yes,” he panted, his eyes closing for a moment as he concentrated on the sensations. Then they opened again so he could see John, not wanting to miss a second of his reactions. His hands moved over John’s body, caressing and grounding himself at the same time.

White teeth closed around peaked flesh, and John tugged briefly before laving at the now reddened nubbins, his body grinding down against Rodney’s. A whimper escaped Rodney, and his legs spread before rising to wrap around John’s waist.

“Rodney—God, need to be in you,” John gasped, grinding against him.

“Yes, now,” Rodney demanded, squirming beneath John’s weight.

John pushed upward enough to look around, then frowned. “Okay, where’d you hide it?”

“In the drawer.” Rodney gestured toward the nightstand as he continued to writhe against John.

Balancing on one arm, John reached over and pulled the drawer open, scrambling inside and dragging the lube and condoms out and dropping them all on the bed. “There we go.”

“Don’t just look at them, _use_ them!”

“Still wanting me to follow orders, eh?” John asked as he settled back onto his knees and squeezed lube out onto his fingers, slicking them before circling one around the tight entrance to Rodney’s body. Rodney shivered at the light touch and arched up, trying to force the finger inside himself.

“God, do it!”

John’s lips curved, and he leaned in, watching Rodney’s expressions change. “Damn, the way that you sound...” he murmured, slowly pushing his finger into Rodney’s ass.

“Fuck yes,” Rodney gasped, clenching down on the digit. “So good.”

“Oh yeah, good and tight.”

“Be even tighter on your dick instead of your finger,” Rodney hinted.

“Have you _ever_ heard of foreplay?” John asked, his voice strained.

“Patience isn’t really my thing, but—Oh!--I c-could learn.”

Hazel eyes sparkled with a mixture of arousal and amusement, and John crooked his finger again before adding another. Rodney whimpered and squirmed, his fingers kneading John’s shoulders.

“Oh yeah, worth learning patience for,” he panted.

“Can promise there’ll be times when patience won’t be a virtue,” John gasped before kissing Rodney again.

“Never claimed to be virtuous,” Rodney mumbled against John’s lips with a slight grin.

“There’s a shock.” John twisted his fingers, at the same time arching his hips against Rodney’s leg.

“You thought I was a little angel?” Rodney teased, his back arching as pleasure sparked through him.

“Sarcasm, Rodney, I’m sure you’re vaguely familiar with it.”

“Nope, never heard of it.” Rodney’s legs shifted around John’s waist, his foot sliding caressingly along John’s leg, making him shudder and draw his fingers back even as he reached for a condom.

“You know what? Fuck patience.”

Rodney laughed shakily. “I like your style, Detective Sheppard.”

“You haven’t seen anything yet,” John promised as he rolled on the condom and pressed between Rodney’s legs, positioning himself before pushing in.

“Oh Jesus fuck,” Rodney breathed prayerfully, his head falling back as his back arched to take John deeper despite the burn of penetration.

“Oh yeah,” John gasped, holding still as he gasped for breath. “God, you’re tight.”

“Been a while, and you don’t exactly have anything to be ashamed of,” Rodney got out, slowly relaxing as his body adjusted to John’s presence within it. “Okay, yeah, that’s really, really good,” he whispered, clenching down.

“Think so?” With that, John began to move, pulling back so far he almost slipped out of Rodney’s ass, then sliding inward again.

“Mmm, fucking addictive,” Rodney mumbled, reaching up with one hand to pull John’s head down for a hard, messy kiss.

John mumbled out a reply against Rodney’s lips as he continued to move, pressing Rodney’s cock between them, making Rodney moan and thrust up against him, seeking more of everything.

“Oh, fuck yeah,” John gasped, driving harder, wanting more of the other man’s responsiveness. Rodney met every thrust eagerly, his tongue exploring John’s mouth at the same time and matching the increasingly frenzied pace of their hips.

John wormed a hand in between them and circled Rodney’s cock, stroking it in time with his thrusts, his body tightening as he moved.

“John!” Rodney wailed the name as his entire body tensed and spasmed, the additional stimulus tumbling him over the edge into pure pleasure.

Whatever John had been going to say was lost in his own groan of pleasure as he came as well, driving deep into Rodney’s body even as the other man rippled around him.

Rodney went limp under John’s weight, a sated smile curving his lips. “Better than physics.”

John lifted his head at that, his eyebrows winging upward. “Now that’s a compliment.”

“You earned it.” Rodney lazily petted John’s back.

“Yeah? Well, you didn’t exactly lie there and think of England.”

Rodney smiled up at him. “The only thing I was thinking about was how good it felt.”

“Honestly, same here,” John murmured, leaning in and kissing Rodney again.

“Told you we’d be good together,” Rodney said, smugness dripping from his voice.

“Is this when I nod and say ‘Yes, Rodney?’”

“I like the sound of that.”

John shook his head, his expression wry, then nodded. “Yes, Rodney.”

Rodney grinned at him. “I probably shouldn’t get too used to that, eh?”

“Not on your life.” John chuckled at that and slowly pulled back as he slid out of Rodney’s ass.

Rodney winced slightly, then shifted till he was more comfortable, pulling John half over him. “I can live without that. You have other advantages.”

“And I think I’m lying on top of one of them,” John chuckled, stroking Rodney’s chest before pulling off the condom and tossing it toward the garbage can in the corner.

“Hot sex. Lots and lots of hot sex,” Rodney said gleefully.

“And long, slow, blow your eyes out when you come sex.”

“Mmm, when did my life get this good?”

“When you saved mine?” John suggested.

“I really am a genius.”

“A really hot one.”

Rodney beamed at him. “You might be one too.”

“A genius? I think the people at Mensa told me that once...”

Rodney whimpered. “You’re trying to break me.”

John leaned in and nipped at Rodney’s full lower lip at that. “Wait until I’m healed, hard for me to carry you to medical right now.”

“Smart ass.” Rodney bit John’s chin, making him laugh.

“I prefer hot ass, thank you.”

“We can do that next time.”

John smiled, his whole expression changing to one of lazy sensuality. “I like that plan.”

“Genius here,” Rodney reminded him. “I have good plans.”

“I’ll remember that,” John nodded, “not that you’d ever let me forget.”

“Of course not.” Rodney smiled up at him before tugging John’s head down for a kiss, John grinning once the kiss broke, nipping at Rodney’s swollen lower lip as he pulled back again.

“Guess I’m getting to know you pretty well.”

“Likewise,” Rodney agreed, licking his lips, and his eyes grew slumberous as he tasted John on them. “I think we make a pretty good team.”

“Wouldn’t be here if we didn’t,” John mused, his gaze drawn to Rodney’s tongue.

“Yes, well, try to restrain your kamikaze instincts, please,” Rodney requested dryly. “I happen to think you’ll be a lot more fun alive than dead.”

“I know I am, and I’ll do what I can,” John hedged, not willing to promise something he couldn’t follow through on, and Rodney sighed.

“It’s going to be a full-time job rescuing you, isn’t it?” he said, trying for a put-upon tone but coming much closer to fond exasperation.

“Hey, I’m a friendly guy!”

“Great, so I’ll have to rescue you from slavering slavers too. Maybe I should put a collar and tag on you...”

John’s eyebrows rose at that, and he chuckled. “Kinky, McKay, I’m impressed.”

“I’m a man of hidden depths,” Rodney informed him portentously, mirth sparkling in the blue eyes.

John burst into laughter at that, the sound breaking off to a wheezing snicker as he pressed his hand against the still red scar tissue on his side. “You? Hide anything you’re proud of?”

Rodney smirked. “Good point. I’ve never believed in false modesty. It’s so very pointless.” He stroked a hand over John’s chest, letting it rest just above where John’s own hand covered his scar, his fingertips just brushing John’s.

“And you could never do anything pointless.”

“Of course not, it would be a waste of my time and talents.” Rodney leaned in to kiss John lightly. “And they’re much too valuable to waste.”

John shifted his hand enough to curl a finger over Rodney’s. “I promise never to waste your talents,” he chuckled.

“That will make you unique in two galaxies,” Rodney replied wryly. “But I already knew that.”

“Hrmm, I’m going to be on my toes to keep you from being bored, I think,” John mused.

Rodney snorted a laugh. “I really doubt boredom is ever going to be a problem with you around.”

“Glad you realized that and right back at ya.”

“The Wraith won’t know what hit them,” Rodney chuckled. “They don’t have a chance.”

~*~

“So,” John murmured, eyeing the stargate from where the members of the Atlantis expedition who would be returning stood, “what does it feel like to go through it?”

“It’s excruciatingly painful, of course,” Rodney said blandly and then rolled his eyes. “Do you really think I’d go through the thing so often if it hurt or was dangerous? You barely feel it at all. The first few times, it does feel really cold, but that seems to wear off with repetition.”

“I think you’d do it on the promise of what was on the other end,” John pointed out.

“Complaining all the while,” Radek snorted.

Rodney gave the Czech a narrow-eyed stare and said, “Sewer maintenance.”

“Leads to no hot water in your quarters,” Radek shot back blithely.

“I can always sleep in John’s, and you wouldn’t do that to him,” Rodney retorted with a smug smirk.

“I’d warn him first.”

“Oh no, don’t put me in the middle of this,” John laughed, and Rodney eyed him.

“I’m rather fond of the middle, personally.”

“Do not include me in your sex games,” Radek threatened even as John’s eyebrows rose.

Rodney snickered. “You’re so easily routed.”

“By the thought of sex with you? Yes!” Radek shuddered

“Hey now, I happen to like that thought,” John protested.

“I hope you mean of sex with me and not with me and him,” Rodney laughed. “If we scare Radek away, I’ll have to train someone else to do his job.”

“Still recovering right now,” John pointed out with a wicked smile. “Talk to me in a few months...”

“Bah! Two of you now!” Radek groaned, walking away and muttering to himself.

Rodney beamed at John. “Oh, you’re even better than I thought,” he crowed. “That was _fun_!”

“You didn’t think I was fun before?” John asked, his mouth curving into a pout, forcing Rodney to kiss it away, both of them ignoring the other expedition members, who simply moved around them, already used to them.

“Of course I did, but you keep finding new ways to be fun,” Rodney finally said.

“Gotta keep the boss happy,” John chuckled, patting Rodney on the hip.

“You’re planning to seduce Elizabeth?” Rodney asked dryly, his eyebrows rising.

“Well, once I’ve met her...” John began, “I meant the chief science officer—unless you’re bringing me along for just my entertainment value...”

Rodney smiled slightly, the blue eyes suddenly shadowed. “No, although that would be enough for me personally. But mostly, I think Atlantis needs you... and you need Atlantis.”

“So why aren’t we heading there?”

Rodney gestured toward the gate. “After you.”

John looked toward the gate which was now swirling with bright blue waves that reminded him of Rodney’s eyes. “So polite,” he murmured before shouldering the pack containing his meager belongings and strode forward, taking a single step across galaxies and ending up in a city built by the aliens that were his ancestors.

Rodney followed on his heels, arriving in time to see the lights brighten in the gateroom and several previously inert consoles suddenly light up. He rolled his eyes. “I think the city’s happy to see you.”

“I’m doing this?” John asked, smiling laconically at the people who were staring at him.

“Yup. The city loves you and that magic gene of yours and is apparently willing to sit up and beg for you, just as I’m told it does in other realities.” Rodney looked wryly amused as he imparted the information.

John looked over at him at that and broke into a wide grin. “Cool.”

“What would be cool would be if you two would move,” Jennifer suggested from behind them.

“Give the man a chance to absorb it all,” Rodney said acerbically although he did step to the side to allow her past. “It’s his first time here, after all. I seem to remember you rhapsodizing over the water features your first day.”

“Don’t drain the ZPM,” Jennifer tossed back as she walked around them at the same time John stepped forward.

“Anything going to blow up if I touch it?” he asked.

“We try not to keep explosives lying around where anyone can set them off,” Rodney replied dryly. “So feel free. And if the city suddenly tells you where to find a cache of ZPMs or anything else of that nature, do share.”

“I meant any of these consoles considering how the city _loves_ me,” John retorted though he was still looking around the city, something akin to awe lighting his eyes.

“The Ancients were idiots, but even they didn’t have exploding consoles,” Rodney reassured him. “Exploding tumors, yes, but not consoles.”

“You’re kidding me, right?” One look back at Rodney had John frowning. “You aren’t.”

“I wish I was. One of my best friends was killed by that insanity, and we lost several others. So believe me when I say that very few of us have very high opinions of the Ancients around here.”

“Shit,” John murmured, finally stepping away from the gate but maintaining a distance from the consoles.

“I didn’t mean to make you think the whole place is a booby-trap. We’ve found most of the bad stuff already, at least we think we have, and that was always in the labs. If—or rather when—you’re exploring a new one, that’s when you shouldn’t touch anything I haven’t personally cleared. Or Zelenka,” Rodney added grudgingly.

“So their records are that good? That they tell you everything in a lab?” John asked, his serious expression falling away as he set a foot on the stairs and they lit up.

“Hell no! We found most of it the hard way, and we lost a lot of people that first year. We got better at it, but we still lose people occasionally to the stupidity of the Ancients,” Rodney said bitterly. “But despite all that, none of us would be anywhere else.” He smiled as he watched John’s reaction to the city—and the city’s reaction to John. “It’s home now.”

“Remind me to avoid these Ancients if we ever run into any of them.” As he spoke, John continued walking, almost running into a handsome, dark-haired woman who was descending toward them.

“Welcome to Atlantis, Mr. Sheppard,” she said, clearly recognizing him.

“John, this is Teyla Emmagan, the leader of the Athosian people and a member of my gate team. Teyla, this is the John native to our universe.”

She nodded and stepped forward, raising her hands to John’s shoulders and tilting her forehead toward him.

“Pleased to meet you,” John said, looking perplexed but going with the motion so that his forehead touched the Pegasus native’s.

“It’s an Athosian greeting,” Rodney murmured to him. “Sorry, we’re all so used to it; it’s as commonplace as handshakes, so I forgot to mention it.”

“Not a problem,” John murmured back before smiling at Teyla. “I’m looking forward to learning more about your people and life here.”

Her smile warmed. “I will be happy to speak with you whenever you wish.”

“Is there anyone you don’t charm at first meeting?” Rodney wanted to know.

“You,” John suggested with a slight smile.

“Ah, but you wore me down.”

Teyla looked from one to the other of them and smiled. “I think you will be very good for Atlantis, John.”

“I’m hoping that will be the case—if only to keep Rodney in a good mood.”

“I believe you have already accomplished that,” Teyla replied serenely while Rodney sputtered.

“She’s right, Rodney.” Another woman, this one somewhat older with shorter hair, said as she joined them.

“Dr. Weir, it’s good to meet you,” John smiled, recognizing her picture from the records he’d seen.

“And you, Mr. Sheppard. We already owe you a debt of gratitude,” Elizabeth said graciously, extending a hand to him, which John clasped, shaking it.

“Well, if it hadn’t been for Rodney and his pet, I wouldn’t have known I was dealing with more than a serial killer Goth.”

Elizabeth’s eyebrows rose. “You considered the Wraith a pet?”

Rodney valiantly stifled his laughter, enjoying seeing someone else befuddled by John for a change.

“He kept it in a cage; I’m guessing he fed it something...” John shrugged before offering a winning grin. “Would it have been better to call it McKay’s zoo?”

“I think that’s this place,” Rodney put in wryly. “Just wait till you meet the rest of the specimens.”

“I’m looking forward to it,” John winked.

“Please don’t try to play with the Wraith,” Elizabeth put in dryly, shaking her head.

“You wanted me to relax,” Rodney reminded her with a truly evil grin.

“You relax by playing with Wraith?” John asked, his eyebrows rising.

“No, with you.”

Elizabeth sighed and shook her head. “I think we’re going to look back with fond reminiscence on the days when all we had to worry about was you yelling and the possibility of your head exploding.”

Rodney just smirked, and John looked over at him, his eyebrows raised. “Why do I think that last is more than a comment on your personality?”

“Because you already have an idea of what my life is like,” Rodney replied wryly, while Elizabeth sighed faintly and nodded. “Though it was mostly about personality, there have been some weird events,” he added, thinking of ascension machines and exploding tumors.

“I’m going to have to read your reports,” John murmured, shaking his head.

“Just keep in mind that the weirder they are, the more likely they are to be true.”

Elizabeth chuckled. “As odd as it sounds, that’s true.”

“Considering what I’ve learned so far, nothing seems odd to me anymore,” John snorted, only to look to the side when a young man wearing a patch of the Canadian flag and sitting at a console laughed.

“Just wait,” he commented.

Rodney glared at his compatriot. “Shut up, Chuck, and stop trying to scare him off, or I’ll make sure you never have hot water again.”

“If you think that was going to scare me off, you have a pretty low opinion of me,” John observed, winking at the younger man, who was struggling not to laugh.

“Nah, just protecting my investment.”

Elizabeth’s eyebrows rose. “I don’t think Mr. Sheppard is a mutual fund, Rodney.”

“It’s John,” John grinned before looking back at Rodney. “And actually, I’m more of a high growth stock.”

“We try not to discuss things like that in public,” Rodney said dryly, making Elizabeth muffle a laugh.

“I don’t think the people who’ve ever had to travel with us will agree with that,” John pointed out with a wry grin.

“Atlantis is never going to be the same,” Elizabeth said with amusement. “It’s fortunate that Maj. Lorne is very easy-going and used to balancing Col. Sumner.”

“You really need to get me a playbook,” John murmured to Rodney though he was grinning as he spoke.

“I’ll make you a flowchart,” Rodney promised with a wry smile. “Complete with pictures since I don’t think people are going to agree to wear name tags for you.”

“And diagrams?” John asked. “Really detailed ones?”

Rodney cast a glare around when several people snickered. “It’s the only kind he knows how to make,” Radek assured John, who chuckled.

“Glad to hear it.”

“Once you’re settled in, I’d like to have the chance to talk with you, John,” Elizabeth said, though her tone was warm.

“Mine,” Rodney grumbled, not quite under his breath, making Elizabeth eye him askance.

“You need to learn to share your toys, Rodney, not that I’m implying you’re a toy, John,” she added hastily as she realized how that sounded.

“Thank you, ma’am, it’s probably better that Rodney not think that you were,” John laughed.

“You’re assuming I don’t already think that.” Rodney gave him a toothy smile.

“You think that Dr. Weir thinks that I’m a toy?”

“No, I think you’re my very favorite toy.”

At that point Elizabeth decided a strategic retreat was in order and returned to her office, and John glanced over at Rodney. “Does that happen often?”

“She’s a diplomat. She knows when to regroup,” Rodney chuckled. “And I have a feeling it’s going to happen even more often now that you’re here.”

“We’ll have to get her a bottle of wine to make up for it,” John said cheerfully as he looked around the control room. “So, where should I drop my gear off?” There wasn’t much, just a single bag with the clothes he’d collected while they were at the SGC.

“Come with me.” Rodney led John to the transporter but didn’t select a destination immediately once they were inside. “Okay, you have two options. We can go to the quarters assigned to you, or you can stay with me in mine.”

John cocked his head to the side as if considering the offer, then shrugged as he grinned. “You saved my life; doesn’t that mean that you own it now? Plus I heard that you had a pretty comfortable bed.”

“I take it back. You’re not a toy; you’re a pet,” Rodney decided with a snort as he started the transporter. “And a high maintenance one at that.”

“High maintenance? And just how do you know that?”

“The fact that you want me to take responsibility for your life,” Rodney shot back.

“Don’t worry, Rodney, I think I can take care of myself,” John responded wryly.

“Oh good, then you can take care of me too when we’re on missions. That military background will come in handy.”

“Is that another of those perks you promised me?”

“Of course, don’t you think watching _my_ ass is a perk?”

“If I’m watching your ass, how am I going to watch the surrounding area?” John pointed out.

“Oh fine, watch the surrounding area to keep anything from killing us, and then you can have my ass when we get home safely.”

“Just out of curiosity, where are we?”

“Well, since I assume you noticed that we came through the gate to Atlantis, I’m guessing you mean in the city, in which case we’re still in the central tower, in the area where the command staff lives.”

“Hey, I figure eventually I’m going to have to find my way around on my own, so it doesn’t hurt to ask.”

“I have detailed schematics on my laptop. I’ll send a set to your email so you have them, but I’ll pull them up for you to see on mine. With the transporters, getting around the city is pretty easy.”

“Works for me,” John said easily before looking up and down the hallway. “So, our room...”

“Last one on the left. It has the biggest balcony.”

“Rank has its privileges, eh?”

“That and everyone’s fear of cold showers for the rest of their lives if they piss me off,” Rodney said with a smirk.

“You don’t scare me, McKay.”

“I’ve noticed. I think that’s part of why I like you, aside from your ridiculous hotness, of course.” Rodney led John inside their quarters and stepped aside, giving him a chance to look around.

“Ridiculous hotness?” John laughed as he peered around the cluttered room, ending up at the wide opening to the balcony that overlooked the unending expanse of ocean.

“Like you don’t know, with the hair and the leaning and the whole sex on a stick thing you’ve got going on,” Rodney snorted, rolling his eyes when the balcony doors opened. “I see Atlantis already loves you.”

“So the city is just is going to do things for me without me even thinking of them?” John asked, looking back over his shoulder at Rodney.

“As far as we can tell, you and the city have a love affair in every reality,” Rodney sighed. “I feel like I’m in a threesome suddenly.”

“You’re cuter.”

Rodney had to laugh. “I’m glad to hear it. I’d have to wonder about you if you liked the city better—that would give new meaning to ‘size queen.’”

John turned back to look at him, his expression quizzical. “Rodney, I do not want the city up my ass, so lay your fears to rest.”

“That’s a relief,” Rodney snickered. “I was about to develop some major performance anxiety.”

“You can work it off later on,” John promised.

“You’d better make sure I have the chance. If I lose confidence, the city could sink.”

John snickered, making Rodney glare at him.

“This city wouldn’t survive without me!”

“I’m sure it wouldn’t.” John reached back and pulled Rodney out on the balcony beside him before kissing him. “Oh yeah, I’m looking forward to perks out here.”

“Balcony sex? I could get behind that plan,” Rodney decided with a distinctly gleeful expression.

“And behind me when the time comes?”

“Of course. I never ignore an invitation like that.”

“Genius,” John grinned.

“Of course I am.”

“And exceedingly modest.”

“Modesty is for those who have nothing to brag about,” Rodney sniffed.

“Yes, Rodney,” John chuckled. “Now, are you going to show me more of the city?”

“If I show you the gateships, will we ever make it out of their bay?” Rodney asked wryly.

“That depends,” John grinned, “am I going to get to fly one of them?”

“Could anything in any universe stop you?” Rodney responded with a roll of his eyes. “Never mind threesome, this is turning into an orgy.”

“You have a very kinky mind, McKay,” John chuckled as they headed back inside and then back into the corridor, “I like that in a man.”

“I had a feeling you might. So...” Rodney led John into a transporter and then gestured for John to precede him when the doors opened, the taller man’s expression changing to one of avarice when he saw the tube-like pods nestled in their bays.

John glanced back at Rodney, grinning widely. “I love this place,” he said before starting toward the nearest bay, whooping in delight when the back of the nearest gateship folded out to allow him entrance.

“And apparently it loves you back,” Rodney said wryly, but the blue eyes were full of fond amusement as he followed John into the ship, not about to take the chance of letting him fly off on his own. John was gazing around at the soft blue light coming from the consoles, dropping into one of the pilot seats and running a caressing hand over the control panel, nodding to himself as various screens popped into existence in front of him.

“So,” he asked, looking over at Rodney, who had settled into the seat next to him, “do we have permission to take this thing out for a spin?”

Rodney chuckled wryly. “How did you ever survive in Vegas without being able to fly?” He activated his radio, informing the control room that they were taking the gateship out, and then nodded to John.

“I flew when I could, not the same really in a prop plane,” John mused as he studied the console in front of him, holding up a finger when Rodney started to explain it. “I’ve got it,” he murmured, nudging a lighted bar and nodding to himself as the gateship floated forward. Light filled the bay as a panel overhead slid open, and he quirked a grin at Rodney.

“Who needs a garage door opener?”

“Apparently not John Sheppard in Atlantis,” Rodney replied wryly, shaking his head slightly but unable to hold back a smile at John’s obvious pleasure. “No one else is out right now, so the whole planet’s yours,” he said. “Knock yourself out.”

“Nah, can’t enjoy the flight if I do that,” John shot back before stabbing his finger against a likely spot on the console and sending the ship shooting straight up as he whooped in delight.

Once again very grateful for the ship’s inertial dampers, Rodney tried to look comfortable in his seat even as his eyes widened. “Have I mentioned that I really don’t like roller coasters?” he asked conversationally.

“This is physics, Rodney,” John explained blithely, “you should love it.”

“The things I do for you...” Despite his words, Rodney was still smiling.

“You’re just waiting for that orgy,” John laughed, stopping the ship’s vertical motion and sending it zooming forward, losing the altitude it had gained until they were skimming over the ocean’s surface.

“I’m probably going to regret this, but... The ships work underwater too.”

John glanced over at him, his eyebrows raised before he shook his head. “Nah, maybe later, I’m enjoying seeing what this little puddlejumper can do above the waves right now.”

“Puddlejumper?” Rodney repeated. “It’s a gateship.” He eyed John askance, the other man turning to look at him again, this time appearing musing.

“That sounds as if you’ve heard that name before.”

Rodney half sighed, half laughed. “I should have known. As far as I can tell, every Sheppard in every universe calls them that. And everyone else seems to take it on by osmosis.”

“Don’t worry, Rodney; it just shows we all have good taste.”

“Yes, most of you seem to like versions of me.” Rodney smirked at him.

“That means we have great taste,” John shot back.

“I didn’t deny it... in this case.” Rodney chuckled as he relaxed in his seat, John’s obvious total control of the ship putting him at ease.

“Ahh humility,” John laughed, flipping the puddlejumper through a smooth barrel roll before shooting into the air again.

“Didn’t we already discuss this?” Rodney grinned back at him, enjoying the display of John’s skill and the way the years fell from him as he flew.

“Just reminding you.”

“I have nothing to be humble about,” Rodney retorted.

“Yeah, you are pretty hot,” John mused.

“Comments like that could get you membership in the mile high club.”

The ship shot even higher, the planet’s blue skies giving way to the star-flecked blackness of space. “Damn,” John whistled in appreciation, running a hand over the console in front of him.

“And I lose out to the space ship,” Rodney laughed. “Why am I not surprised? And don’t think you’re not going to hear about this for years.”

“Like you won’t have the same reaction the next time you run into an interesting piece of tech.”

“You ignored an offer of sex.”

“For the moment,” John countered.

“Hmm, lucky for you I do give rain checks.”

“I was counting on it,” John grinned.

“You already know me far too well.”

“Actually I’m looking forward to knowing you better.”

Rodney eyed him. “You may be the only person I’ve ever known to say that and mean it.”

“You’re kidding, right?” John asked, looking away from the stars and studying Rodney’s expression.

“Not in the least. I don’t suffer fools gladly, and almost everyone is a fool.”

“Not compared to most people they aren’t, but compared to you, I can see how that could seem to be.”

Rodney regarded him with lively interest. “It’s amazing how you manage to hide brains under all that hair.”

“And exactly what do you mean by that?” John asked.

“You might want to be careful around the xenobiologists.”

“And why is that?”

“They’re probably going to want to study your hair.”

“Oh, an attempt at humor...”

“It seemed pretty effective to me.”

“If that’s the case, I’m beginning to doubt this genius you keep touting.”

“Keep it up and you’re going to need that room after all!” Rodney mock glared at him, causing John to pout.

“Too bad, you invited me; you can’t kick me out now.”

“Are you telling me that you followed me home and I have to keep you now?” Rodney chuckled.

“I do have all my shots,” John pointed out.

“But you’re definitely not fixed... fortunately.”

“Ahh, I understand, you just want me for sex—and my gene.”

“You forgot the brains. Not even someone as ridiculously hot as you would be tolerable if you weren’t smart too.”

“Mmm, hard to put me on the payroll without that was well; I doubt boy toy has a paygrade at the SGC.”

“Well, I suppose I could have put you down as my personal item, although that hasn’t really worked since the initial expedition.” Rodney grinned over at him, more relaxed than he’d ever been in a jumper. He groaned mentally. He was already calling the ship a jumper.

John settled back in his seat and twisted his body so that he could look at Rodney fully. “You brought a boy toy as your personal item when you first came here?” he asked, sounding amused.

“No, but there were days when I wished I had. Then again, I’d probably have killed him and stuffed his body in a closet inside a week.” Rodney regarded John with approval, the long, lean body making Rodney want to strip him bare.

“Hrmm, better keep you challenged so you don’t do that to me,” John mused, stretching his legs out in front of him as his gaze dropped to Rodney’s mouth and stayed there.

“Somehow, I really doubt anyone has ever been bored around you,” Rodney replied wryly, licking his lips as his eyes ran up the long length of John’s legs. “And could we maybe discuss that rain check again?”

“That depends, just what are you planning on doing to distract me?”

“I haven’t quite decided if I want to ride you while you’re flying the ship, or if I want to bend you over the console and fuck you till you pass out.”

“If I pass out, is the ship going to shut down?” John asked, sounding as if he knew what Rodney’s answer would be.

“Huh, okay, maybe not a great idea,” Rodney decided. “I guess that makes that decision. We can hold that for the balcony.”

“Well shit, who the hell designed these things?”

Rodney realized that John liked the other option, and a slow smile curled his lips. “On second thought,” he mused, “find the autopilot, John.”

Hazel eyes darkened with lust and John glanced at the console where a new panel flashed to life, then back at Rodney. “Looks like it’s found.”

“I love a quick study.” Rodney pushed to his feet and stretched, watching John closely. He paced forward and reached for John’s shirt, tugging it up and over John’s head.

“Mmm, glad to hear it,” John purred, waiting until Rodney tossed his shirt aside before he stood, his hands moving to his belt and undoing it.

“Damn, you’re hot,” Rodney breathed, his eyes going heavy-lidded as he watched John. He reached out, placing a hand flat on John’s chest, feeling the heat of the bare flesh soak into his palm.

Feeling the strong, agile fingers flexing against his chest, John sighed in pleasure as he popped the fly on his pants, the rasp of the zipper loud in the silence around them.

“Off,” Rodney ordered. “Everything off.”

“You too,” John gasped even as he kicked off his shoes and shoved his pants and boxer briefs to the floor, his erection slapping against his flat stomach as he moved.

“Not this time,” Rodney purred. “Next time you can have whatever you want, but this time, you’re going to be naked and bent over that console, and I’m just going to unzip and fuck you.”

John’s pupils dilated until the hazel of his eyes was almost eclipsed by black. “I see being in Atlantis brings out the dom in you; works for me—this time,” he murmured, stretching to show off his body before bending over and resting his arms on the console, thinking it locked so that he didn’t hit anything important in the near future.

“Oh fuck,” Rodney breathed prayerfully. An instant later he was pressed up against John, the fabric of his uniform rasping against John’s skin. His mouth moved against the back of John’s neck, pressing open-mouthed kisses to his warm skin, tasting the faint tang of salt as he slowly explored the tanned expanse.

“Yeah, that’s what we need to do,” John groaned, his muscles flexing against Rodney’s lips and tongue as he spread his legs wider.

“Uh huh.” Rodney fumbled in his pocket, coming up with a condom and a small packet of lube. He tore the latter open with his teeth and slid slick fingers between John’s cheeks.

“In me, now,” John growled, pressing back against the Rodney’s fingers, the muscles in his back flexing.

“Pushy bottom,” Rodney panted as he got the rubber on himself one-handed. He knew he’d barely prepared John, but neither of them cared just then. He slid his fingers free and caught hold of John’s shoulders, grabbing on as he pushed forward, slowly sheathing himself in the tight heat of John’s body.

“One to talk,” John gasped as he tightened around Rodney’s shaft, feeling the other man’s balls brush against his ass as they began to rock together.

“And you love it,” Rodney retorted, pressing a biting kiss to the back of John’s neck.

“Didn’t say I didn’t.”

Rodney just chuckled, fucking John harder while snaking a hand around to take hold of his cock, John groaning in response, his whole body jerking between Rodney’s hand and his shaft, losing the sensation of one only to get more of the other.

“You are so fucking hot,” Rodney rasped.

“More,” John gasped, driving back to meet Rodney’s thrust, the feeling of being filled pulling a groan from his chest.

“Yes,” Rodney groaned, pausing in jerking John off just long enough that his next stroke was in time with his thrust into John rather than counterpoint, doubling the sensations he was feeling.

John gasped and convulsed, his body tightening down around Rodney’s cock and a groaned out cry escaping his lips as he came, his cock pulsing in Rodney’s hand, making Rodney cry out as well. He drove into John even harder until he came too, shuddering against John’s naked form as he slumped over him.

Their breath rasped in the confines of the ship, and finally John gave a satisfied sigh. “I think I love this place.”

Rodney chuckled. “I’ve been bumped down the list, I see.”

John looked back over his shoulder at that comment, giving a wry smile when he noticed Rodney’s blissed out expression. “Well, it is a city that flies...”

“Ha. We’ve already established that’s _all_ it can do for you though. I’m much more versatile,” Rodney informed him with a sniff that lost its effect thanks to the smile that immediately curved his lips again.

“And you’re comfortable, too,” John nodded.

“I’m comfortable draped over my favorite pillow,” Rodney replied wryly. “Let me know when you need me to move.”

“I’m good right now,” John assured him.

“You’re always good,” Rodney murmured, lazily rubbing a cheek against the back of John’s shoulder.

“I’m going to remember that when we have our next argument,” John sighed contentedly.

“I’ll deny it utterly.”

“And we’ll both know that you’re lying,” John grinned.

“I’m a scientist. Show me proof,” Rodney retorted.

“Give me a little recovery time,” John said, offering a slow, lazy smile as he looked back over his shoulder, “and I will.”

The expression on John’s face made Rodney shiver and press closer. “Tease,” he muttered, sounding very pleased about it. “But we should probably think about moving sometime unless we want to end up back over Atlantis, which might raise some questions.”

“Hearing the explanation you’d give could be fun,” John chuckled, waiting for Rodney to move before straightening up, grimacing at the mess they’d made. “Do you happen—“ A panel slid out of the wall, revealing what appeared to be personal cleaning supplies.

Rodney stared and then sighed. “I don’t know why I’m surprised. The city loves you; the jumpers do too.”

“Jumpers, eh?” John asked as he took two of the soft, warm cloths and handed one to Rodney before beginning to clean himself up.

Rodney stopped and groaned. “I hate you!”

“Lying again,” John said cheerily as he got dressed again and settled back in the pilot’s chair.

“A _lot_ ,” Rodney grumbled, watching John since he’d only had to dispose of the condom and tuck himself back into his pants. “For a scientist, you’re a very smug flyboy.”

“Hey, I’m new at the scientist thing, so give me a break, besides, you know, endorphins.”

“Hmm, okay, I’ll take credit for that.” Rodney finally gave in and smiled, then leaned over and gave John a quick kiss.

“Now who’s smug?” John chuckled, waking the console in front of them and piloting the jumper back toward Atlantis.

 


End file.
